


Кто ведет игру

by Akar



Series: Драбблы высокого рейтинга 2019 [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Adult Damian Wayne, Alternate Universe, Damian Al Ghul - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, Father/Son Incest, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: — Ты эгоист, отец.





	Кто ведет игру

Дэмиан никогда не отдает контроль над собой. Не хочет или не умеет — Слэйду, в общем-то, плевать. Ему достаточно того, как Дэмиан со свистом втягивает спертый воздух, сам насаживаясь на его член.

«Не трогай, — приказывает Дэмиан каждый раз, — только смотри».

Иногда, пьяный от удовольствия, он делает вид, что не помнит этого, и Слэйд пользуется: сжимает темный затвердевший сосок, перекатывая между пальцами, щекочет бока и гладит самый длинный шрам на животе. Дэмиан молчит, только плотно сжимает губы и до боли держит Слэйда за плечи, трахая себя его членом — быстро, жестко, ритмично.

Горячий, раздражающе красивый.

— Ты эгоист, отец.

Слэйд спускает первый, и порождение их с Бэтменом ДНК, этот безумный генетический эксперимент Талии, смотрит на него внимательно, с затаенной насмешкой, таким ясным взглядом, будто он сам не на грани. Слэйд не чует в нем своей крови и не чувствует стыда, раз за разом возвращаясь в эту спальню.

Они не похожи ни капли, и это делает все настолько проще.

— Не называй меня так, Уэйн.

— Эгоистом? — Дэмиан изгибает бровь, оставаясь невозмутимым, когда непривычно податливо откидывается на подушки, а Слэйд подминает его под себя. Комната насквозь пропитана запахом восточных благовоний, но от Дэмиана пахнет неизменно — сталью и кровью.

Смятые одежды цвета зелени и темного золота идут к его черным волосам и смуглой коже куда лучше нелепого красно-желтого.

— Давай.

Слэйд, стянув зубами перчатку с правой руки, вталкивает пальцы чуть резче нужного, но Дэмиан только довольно прикрывает глаза. Ошибка новичка, хочет сказать ему Слэйд, никогда не своди глаз с врага, ты ведь уже сотню лет не новичок, парень.

Он знает, что сказал бы Дэмиан.

«Ты уже не враг. Мне нет нужды растрачиваться на слежку за тобой сейчас».

Слэйд давит на простату, растирает по головке члена каплю выступившей смазки и целует Дэмиана раньше, чем тот успевает едва слышно охнуть.

Ему хватает всего минуты, чтобы кончить.

— И все же, — лениво говорит Дэмиан, закидывает руки за голову и гибко тянется, демонстрируя крепкие сухие мышцы, и закидывает длинные загорелые ноги Слэйду на бедра, — ты эгоист, отец.

— Как тебе будет угодно, бэт-майт.

— У меня для тебя еще один контракт.

Слэйд мог бы перерезать всех нажитых мальчишкой врагов за неделю, но это лишило бы его повода возвращаться снова и снова. Дэмиан мог бы сделать это сам, но это лишило бы его повода звать Слэйда снова и снова.

— Я тебя слушаю.

Безымянный первый Ра’c, Талия, Дэмиан. Аль Гулы вечны, как сам пыльный Нанда-Парбат и Слэйду давно плевать, кто ему платит, но убивать для них — привычка, а иметь с ними дело — удовольствие, от которого он не собирается отказываться.


End file.
